


“You Look Twitterpated.......”

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A snippet in response to the Thursday Trivia prompt on FB to put an innocent line of dialogue in a slashy context. The line this week was “Starsk, this is the worst lemon meringue pie I ever ate in my life!”
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	“You Look Twitterpated.......”

Ever since he had left his over-eager teens behind, Hutch had prided himself on being a skilled and considerate lover. Commitment, or to be honest, second dates, were not his strong point, but a woman rarely left his bed with anything else to complain about. And if he was starting to think that maybe he was a little old for the singles life, a double date with Starsky was usually enough to suppress thoughts of his hairline, picket fences and whether once a night was enough for any man in his mid thirties. 

And then, one very drunken evening and night, a double date had turned into a single date. They woke up naked in each other’s arms, epically hungover, and with a note on the nightstand that simply said “Enjoy. Love from Nancy and Kathy”

The love that was now his came as no surprise to Hutch. They had always been good at loving each other. The companionship didn’t change. Each had always found the other the most interesting, entertaining and comforting person he knew - now they could admit it. The sex, however, was a revelation. Starsky was inventive and impish. And insatiable. Hutch spent his life in a perpetual state of brink-of-arousal. Used to being the planner and initiator, he was now never quite sure what would happen next. It could be anything. They had spent one night blindfolded, and another where Starsky had forbidden any touch below the waist. That time their orgasms, when they finally came, had been spectacular. Once, Starsky pounced on Hutch at work, bundled him into an interrogation room, unzipped him, sucked him off and zipped him up again on their way to talk to Dobey about an upcoming operation. Starsky was cool as a cucumber in their boss’s office afterwards. Hutch earned himself a reprimand for his distraction and incoherence, not helped by Starsky’s quirking eyebrows. Or by the note he found in the file his partner passed him which read “You look twitterpated. Sx”

And now, here he was, naked and handcuffed with his own handcuffs to his own bed while Starsky, equally naked, dipped his finger in the bowl between them and held it out.

“Here. It’s your favorite”

Hutch’s cock, which despite the busy morning it had already had, seemed to think it was 16 again, stirred hopefully as he took the finger in his mouth.

“Starsk, this is the worst lemon meringue pie I ever ate in my life! What the hell did you put in it?”

“Just a few of your weirdo supplements and things-I want you at your peak of physical perfection this weekend. I have plans.”

Starsky dipped his finger again and licked it thoughtfully, head on one side. Hutch’s cock hardened even more.

“Maybe the desecrated liver was a mistake”

“It’s desiccated, not.....oh, forget it. Let me go, and I’ll show you physical perfection”

Starsky took another slow fingerful of pie, studying his lover’s golden body as he did. Hutch caught his breath and wriggled helplessly.

“Maybe in a little while if you’re very, very good. You know, this doesn’t taste too bad. And I know something that’ll make it taste even better....”


End file.
